The Christmas Challenge
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: A mysterious gift is left for Neal Caffrey at Christmas. Who is it from and why? With Neal's history you can never take anything for granted.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar and make no profit. This is just for fun. But if I did own it, I'd insist on a holiday episode. So here is a little holiday idea I came up with.** _

_I have another story waiting in the wings, a sequel to the Miracle of the Cakes. But this one has been waiting longer to be unleashed._

* * *

><p><strong>The Christmas Challenge<strong>

Peter stared out his office window, down at Neal Caffrey at his desk. The younger man was tapping his pencil on one file and reading another. He showed no sign of being distracted or thinking about the upcoming holiday. The only thing unusual was how quiet he was.

Too quiet, and Peter really couldn't blame him. The Christmas holiday had the team scattering, each to visit family. He and El were going to her sister's and even Satchmo would be going. Jones and Diana had plans with friends and family. June would be away visiting relatives. He was acutely aware that this left Neal with no-one, except perhaps, Mozzie. He didn't know much about Neal's Christmases before he started his criminal lifestyle. But Kate was dead. Sara broke up up with him. Alex was who knew where and Peter was not too comfortable with her influence, or Mozzie's for that matter anyway. Christmas was a time for family. But Neal's only family was here as far as he knew. Whatever biological family he might have he seemed to have no communication with him, if in fact there were any.

So what could he do? He couldn't take him with him. The very thought made him cringe. Neal was a friend, but trying to explain their friendship to relatives was...well, difficult. Neal was an ex con. He was an agent. He couldn't explain why they got along so well even to himself. It wasn't that he was ashamed to call Neal a friend, in spite of the trouble he got into. It was that he didn't know how to explain to them the things you could only see when you were with him constantly. Things like his loyalty, courage and empathy. Revealing the real Neal Caffrey was difficult. People liked to label and organize things and people in their head. Friend or foe, good or bad. Neal wasn't so easy to put in one of those boxes. A loyal thief, an honest conman, a compassionate robber, these were contradictions in terms.

He roused from his reverie at footsteps.

Neal finally came up the steps and handed over the files. "Here. Finished."

"Great. All wrapped up for the holiday." Peter cringed internally, wishing he hadn't said it.

"Yeah." Neal smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. It didn't have the usual Caffrey childlike burst of joy he loved so much.

"Well, we've got time yet. Any advice on Christmas shopping for Elizabeth?"

Neal smiled, more genuinely this time. "Take me with you?"

"Just remember what I get has to be in my price range."

"Sure."

"And legal." Peter gave him a half smile to show he wasn't serious. He knew that Neal wouldn't suggest anything illegal to Peter for his wife's gift.

Neal gave a mock pout but a smile tugged at his lips. "Spoilsport."

The shopping indeed had the added benefit of cheering Neal up. He seemed to love the hunt for the perfect gift, although keeping him in the right price range was a challenge.

That's when it hit him, just what he could do for Neal on Christmas.

Inspired, he returned to the office the next day and he called Diana and Jones in, offering them in on his plan. Both were intrigued and delighted to join in.

"I just wish we could plant a bug to hear him working it out." Diana noted.

"Or a camera."

"Sadly, he would definitely not appreciate that." Peter observed.

"And Mozzie would find it anyway. I bet he shows up over there for Christmas."

"Are you trying to make me worry over my holiday?" Peter sighed.

* * *

><p>Neal stared at the ceiling on Christmas Eve, trying not to feel lost. It's not like he'd never been alone on a holiday. Holidays in prison were hardly a joy. The best one could hope for was a card, or visit from family. The problem, he knew, was that now he had a first hand view of what it should be like. He was acutely aware of what he was missing.<p>

"I have my freedom." He said softly to the darkness. "And friends, people I respect."

But freedom rang hollow, it was only within two miles. His friends were all busy with their own families. Even June was gone. He'd found her waiting for him last night, sitting and looking at a photo album in his apartment. She'd left afterward to visit family. His eyes slid shut but his mind kept spinning.

He woke rather late and bleary eyed. Mozzie was knocking on the door, which was unusual for him. Neal yanked it open. Mozzie blinked, hand still raised. "What happened? You look awful. Were you trying to stay awake and catch Santa Claus?"

"I just didn't sleep well."

Mozzie pushed his way in, "Any idea who this is from?" He waved a rather small gift wrapped box. "It was on the floor by the door."

Neal took it. It had his name on it, but nothing else. He wondered if he should worry. You never knew which old enemy might be sending a message.

"I checked." Mozzie said. "No ticking. Not a bomb."

Neal rolled his eyes. He really hadn't thought it was. Most of his enemies would be more straightforward than that. He savored the curiosity for a moment, but then put it down, and retreated to get dressed in casual clothes. Mozzie was in the kitchen, sipping fruit juice. Apparently it was too early even for him to hit Neal's wine collection. Mozzie kept staring at the box as if he thought something would jump out and yell 'boo'. With Neal's enemies...and even friends...you never knew.

Neal finally grabbed some juice out of the fridge for himself, poured a glass and finally, he opened the mystery package. He cocked his head in puzzlement. Another smaller box was inside. He unwrapped and opened that. By now Mozzie was looking quizzical as well. He finally opened one and found a piece of paper with a note. "Do your homework,put up your books, Left 2 Right."

He and Mozzie sat and puzzled this over for a long moment. They took apart the boxes, studied the wrapping paper and finally just looked at each other. "Well." Mozzie said.

"Okay..." Neal replied. It wasn't like he had other plans. "This was in the house right?"

"Yeah."

"A riddle."

"Definitely. But why?"

"Guess I have to solve it to find out. Homework, research, teachers..." He rattled off word associations aloud.

"Rules..." Mozzie wrinkled his nose in distaste, thinking aloud.. "paper, pens..."

"Study!" They said together. Their eyes met and Neal shrugged, rising and striding out of the apartment, into Byron's old study. He looked around. There was the desk with the secret compartment the money plate was hidden in. Mozzie was already moving toward it. "Left 2 Right." His eyes studied the wall. They both started tapping lightly. The movement was slight and they almost missed

Their eyes met.

Mozzie's brows rose. "Did you know about this one?"

"No."

Neal reached into the revealed cubby hole and pulled out another envelope. "Feed the frozen Bird of Myth. Can you hear it roar?"

"It has to be June. Who else would know about the secret panel, in her husband's study?"

"Yeah. She was in my apartment last night too, when I got in. I thought she was just looking at a photo what's the point? What's she up too?"

The frozen bird clue led them on a false trail to the kitchen. But there were no birds, frozen or otherwise there. Not that they expected to find a mythical one anyway. They returned to Neal's apartment and searched the bookshelves for anything about 'mythical birds'. But they found nothing relevant. They also tried tried his kitchenette. No pictures of frozen birds, or other ideas popped to mind. But Neal stopped cold as he turned away, while Mozzie peered into the fridge. He was staring at the balcony doors.

"What?" Mozzie noticed his stare.

Neal pointed and darted out the door, letting in a cold draft. He bounced on his toes, studying around the majestic griffon statues carefully. It was cold out and his fingers were numb but they felt the recognizable touch of metal.

Mozzie shook his head and folded his arms, shivering. "Frozen. Of course it's frozen. It not only can't move, it's freezing out here. What's there?"

It was an old fashioned key. Neal and Mozzie studied it. "Old brass."

"Needs a polish. Trunk key?" Neal tapped it lightly, thinking and studying the crest. He suddenly shot out of his apartment clattered down stairs and looked around. Sure enough, in the corner of the main dining room was a trunk. It had only appeared two days ago. He compared the crest on the key to the lock, glanced back at Mozzie and turned it.

The lid lifted and there was a medium size package. By this time neither were truly surprised. Neal's name was on it.

"I'm beginning to feel left out!" Mozzie complained.

"But left out of what?" Neal was bewildered but intrigued.

He opened it and was startled to find a mini Christmas tree with battery power lights. It was not decorated, but was big enough for it. A note attached said "It's a shame not to have a Christmas tree in the holidays. It brightens the soul." Neal smiled.

"I'm checking for bugs. This is too weird." Mozzie said. "This doesn't seem like June..."

"But it is her handwriting. I doubt that anyone bugged the tree." Neal returned. He silently agreed with the odd assessment though. Why no signatures on the apparent gifts?

Mozzie did check for bugs. "Aha!" He was triumphant, pulling out a small black object. "A bug..." he paused as a bit of paper followed the bug. It was a note. They read it. "Just for Mozzie."

Mozzie was looking around now in alarm. Neal's hand went to his mouth and he fought to hold in laughter. He had a suspicion now, but wasn't yet sure.

"Any more?" He choked, still muffling laughter.

Mozzie glared at him and found another. The note read "Wear are you now? Fourth from the right, would be just right."

"I think they misspelled where 'w-e-a-r' on purpose."

"Either that or Dr. Seuss forgot how to spell."

They carried the tree up to Neal's apartment.

Neal hurried the clothes closet. He checked the pockets of the suits fourth one from the right. Nothing was there. He bumped something with his foot and bent over to find another box underneath the suit.

He carried it into the dining room and set it next to his tree. He ripped it open to find a puzzle box. His eyes sparkled now with curiosity. A note read "25 is that right?" The handwriting looked familiar and it wasn't June's.

This sent them to studying the box.

"25 objects?"

Neal pushed, pulled, poked and prodded until hidden drawers appeared. If he could crack a safe, this would be child's play. Nonetheless it was a challenge. It was unexpected and he was eager and impatient. He didn't take too close a look at the small, mostly flat wooden objects with string as they came out, being too busy trying to find them all. It was Mozzie who noted what they were.

"Neal."

Neal looked closer. They were miniature paintings, probably from photos and the like and glued onto wood to make mini Christmas ornaments. The backs had letters on them. He looked at the last drawer he opened. A note was inside. "These may or may not be paintings stolen by a renowned art thief. Allegedly. If you read the back you might find one more but not to forge. If conspiracy is your thing, look behind that door."

"Uh?" Moz stared at the last, shoved his glasses up his nose and frowned.

Neal blinked repeatedly at the mini Raphael of St George and the Dragon and shook his head. He was smirking now and shaking his head. There weren't many people who'd have a list of his 'alleged' thefts.

He and Mozzie started shifted the ornaments, flipping them and finding letters on the back. They shifted the letters until words formed. "Walls have secrets but sometimes they share."

Neal got up and started systematically going through the secret compartments of the walls of the gambling den turned apartment. He came to the last one.

"You store anything in there lately?" Moz was standing beside him now.

"Nope."

"Anyone else know about that one?"

"Yes. Sara. Peter..."

Neal got up, took a deep breath and opened the hidden panel in his apartment wall. He pulled out two packages. One was an envelope addressed to him, the other a thicker one to Mozzie.

Mozzie's expression flickered between alarm, intrigue and delight.

Neal slowly opened his. Eyes on Moz he said: "Well?"

"After you."

Neal pulled something out of the envelope. It was double sealed, a card within a card. Something was open in this first envelope though and he pulled it out. His heart leaped then crashed. Tickets to a special exhibit. Hard to get. But they were for something outside his two mile radius. Was this a cruel joke?

Mozzie opened the box and found a box set of conspiracy theory DVDs apparently including accounts by silenced government witnesses.

Neal opened the second envelope. The front was of a cartoon, a sad chained dog in reindeer antlers sitting in the snow. He flipped it open and his heart bounced again. A picture of the dog unchained and grinning in a child's arms was inside. "Yes, you can go. You'll have an escort so the marshals don't fret. Merry Christmas. Peter and Elizabeth. June, Jones and Diana and even her girlfriend, Christie, had signed it too, separately at the bottom. He grinned at the two tickets to the museum exhibit. If he'd only seen himself he'd have wondered that such a simple thing could have him smiling the same as when he'd found a roomful of treasure.

Mozzie was hurrying to the DVD player. "Movies! Let's have popcorn!" He hurried to make popcorn while Neal started decorating the little tree with the miniature paintings of ornaments. "Hurry!"

"Just a minute, Moz."

* * *

><p>That evening Neal stared at the ceiling, once more unable to sleep. Finally he got up, picked up the Christmas tree off the dining room table and moved it to where he could see it from his bed. He flipped on the battery powered lights. The multiple colors did indeed brighten the dark, Neal thought as he flopped back on the bed. His eyes were getting heavy. He lay on his side and watched the lights twinkle and thinking. It wasn't until a few hours of Mozzie's conspiracy theories that it had hit him. The unsigned notes were not unsigned at all. The owner's distinctive signature was in every word. And knowing that he had puzzled out Diana was connected to the puzzle box and Jones had cleverly added the bug and found the DVDs, Elizabeth had done the ornaments and Peter had gotten the art exhibit tickets. June of course had done the hiding and provided the tree.<p>

Mozzie's gift was in itself a clue to the conspiracy.

Neal smiled slowly, a truly happy smile. He hadn't spent Christmas alone or even just with Mozzie. He'd spent it with his friends, even though they were apart. How long had it taken them to plan it? More time, he suspected, than they would get to spend with their relatives and friends. The thought made him feel unworthy but it also gave him a warm glow. That, he realized dimly as he drifted into sleep, is what Christmas is supposed to be. Family, friends, unexpected and undeserved love.

**The End.**

_**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years.**_ :)


End file.
